Place That Bet
by on sleepless roads
Summary: It was all just a bet, really...until feelings got in the way.
1. Chapter 1

**READ:** I decided to try my hand at a slightly AU fic. In this one, YJ and GE had no 'special' relationship before he left for Sweden. So it all starts from scratch from there. ;) Hope you guys like!

Chu Ga Eul shot a disapproving look to the girl who just came out of the door. Her hands covered her face and she was crying loud. The girl bumped into Ga Eul on her way and she got a glimpse of the girl's crying face. She sighed as she realized it was someone she knew. _It's like they actually want to get their hearts broken_, she thought scornfully. She glared at the door the girl just exited, the one she was about to enter.

"Jerk." She muttered.

"Who is it this time?" a voice over her shoulder said. She turned to find Jan Di standing there. She smiled in greeting and answered her best friend's question.

"Remember the girl we went to grade school with? The one who's family won the lottery about three years ago?" Jan Di nodded, "Since then, she became one of the elite girls. You know, So Yi Jeong's type." She finished, her tone filled with dislike.

"Poor girl," Jan Di shook her head, "How long have you been waiting? You could've gone in." Jan Di told her. They were standing outside the infamous F4 lounge where they were about to meet the foursome.

"I just arrived when I saw the heartbreak express pull up." She said, referring to Yi Jeong's latest victim.

"Oh, well let's go in then." Jan Di took her arm as they entered the door.

"Yah! What took you so long? You're almost one hour late!" Jun Pyo's booming voice said to Jan Di.

"One hour?! It's only 5 minutes after 6! I don't how I'm going to live with someone like you!" she yelled back. Ga Eul laughed at the newly engaged couple. Even after being separated for 4 years, they still argued like teenagers.

"Jan Di! Ga Eul!" said a voice the two girls haven't heard for a long time.

"Jae Kyung unni!" Jan Di exclaimed, leaving Jun Pyo at the entrance. Ga Eul followed and they both hugged their old friend.

"When did you get in? Why didn't you tell us?" Jan Di asked.

"About two hours ago. Of course I wanted it to be a surprise!" Jae Kyung told them. She was smiling such a bright smile that it was hard not to smile as much.

"Did you come for Jan Di's wedding?" Ga Eul asked as she almost forgot about her issues with a certain playboy's ways.

"I don't understand why she had to cry that much." A voice, unmistakably to be Yi Jeong's, said, talking about the crying girl.

_Almost._

"Oh, Jan Di, Ga Eul, you're finally here." Woo Bin greeted them as he came down with Yi Jeong. Ga Eul took one glance at the Casanova's face and immediately looked away.

Yi Jeong smirked at this. Ji Hoo came down after them and greeted the two girls.

"Since we're all here, we should probably head out." Woo Bin told them.

"Where are we going?" Ga Eul asked the group.

"Dinner, of course. Unless you'd rather cook porridge for us, Ga Eul yang." Yi Jeong teased. Ga Eul shot him a cruel glare and left the room first. _Idiot. _Jae Kyung and Jan Di followed and hooked their arms around Ga Eul's.

"C'mon, you girls ride with me." Jae Kyung then pulled them to her awaiting car.

"He got even worse after he got back." Ga Eul muttered as sat down the leather seats of the limo.

"Who did?" Jae Kyung asked curiously. Jan Di answered for the fuming Ga Eul.

"Yi Jeong sunbae. Ga Eul here is against his…lifestyle." She said, patting Ga Eul's back.

"I just don't understand why he has to play with girls' feelings like that just because he can! He thinks that with that charming smile…" The two girls gave Ga Eul a weird look as she said this. She laughed nervously, mentally hitting herself with a baseball bat, "Annoying! I meant annoying smile of his, he can get whoever he wants and then just leave them when he gets bored!" she finished her rant. Jae Kyung laughed at Ga Eul's face that was red from anger.

"Well, you're really passionate about this, Ga Eul," Jae Kyung started, "In fact, if I didn't know better; I'd say you kind of like Yi Jeong." She teased her younger friend. She laughed even more as Ga Eul's face turned to an even deeper shade of red.

"Like him?! I absolutely detest him! How could I like someone who probably doesn't even know what love really means." She answered, outraged. Yi Jeong was definitely not her type; she has hated him ever since he made that visit to the porridge shop years ago and pissed her off. He was spoiled, cold-hearted and a jerk, everything Ga Eul hated.

"You know what, you're right! Yi Jeong has probably never been in love…" Ga Eul didn't even let the heiress finish. She had so much to say.

"Of course not! He's not capable of loving anyone more than he loves his stupid self." She grunted. She gets pissed just by talking about him.

"Ga Eul, you do realize those were almost my exact words about Jun Pyo, right?" Ga Eul couldn't believe that even Jan Di was teasing her now. What is the world coming to? She decided to relax a little bit to avoid any more teasing from her two so-called friends.

"Listen, I don't know what you two had to drink but you're talking crazy." She said, as calm as she could possibly manage.

"You're right, Ga Eul. We'll stop." Jan Di said. Jae Kyung, however, felt a light bulb fire up. She had a brilliant idea.

"Say, Ga Eul, do you think if a certain someone managed to get under Yi Jeong's skin, he'll change his ways?" she mused.

"It's like looking for a needle in a haystack, Jae Kyung unni. Impossible." She answered with a straight face, careful about her reactions since Jae Kyung was still very much in teasing mode.

"I'm sure that's not true. Weren't you the one who said that everyone has a soulmate?" she smiled a mischievous one as she said this. Sometimes Jae Kyung wonders how she could be such a genius.

"What are you getting at, unni?" Jan Di asked, getting quite curious with Jae Kyung's questions.

"Well, I think we should make a bet." She told them.

"A bet?" Ga Eul clarified. What in the world could Jae Kyung be thinking?

"Ga Eul should make Yi Jeong fall for her, to see if my theory about him changing is right." She was smiling hugely right now. Then she started laughing as both Ga Eul's and Jan Di's eyes grew wide with surprise.

"What?!" Ga Eul must've heard Jae Kyung wrong. Make Yi Jeong fall for her?

"Well, you said it would be impossible for him to change. I want to prove you wrong." She extended her hand to Ga Eul, urging her to shake it to make the bet official.

"No! That would be totally wrong. I don't even like him!"

"You don't have to like him, Ga Eul. C'mon, you can consider it payback for every girl he's hurt." Jae Kyung knew this was Ga Eul's spot. The thing she clearly hated the most about the potter was his playboy lifestyle, there was no way she's still going to refuse.

Ga Eul thought about Jae Kyung's words deeply. Payback? That would be good. Something like giving him a taste of his medicine, right? He deserves it, anyway. And it's not like he was actually going to fall for her. It'd be like a short relationship then she'd ditch him. He probably won't be upset but that would make a huge scar on his ego, which he needed more than anything. Ga Eul lifted her head up confidently to look Jae Kyung in the eye. She took the order girl's hand and shook it.

"I accept the bet, unni." She said.

"Wait, what does Ga Eul get if she wins?" Jan Di asked after watching their exchange.

"Good question, what's your condition, Ga Eul?" Jae Kyung asked her. She furrowed her eyebrows, trying to think of something.

"If I win, you two have to everything I say. No matter how much you're against it."

"What-" Jan Di started, only to get cut off.

"Deal." Jae Kyung agreed at once. She smiled at her victory.

"The bet starts tomorrow, Ga Eul." Ga Eul nodded and got out of the car as they arrived at the restaurant. The two followed.

"What if Yi Jeong sunbae really does fall for Ga Eul?" Jan Di asked her unni. Jae Kyung just smiled wistfully. _Then they live happily ever after, _she thought to herself.

**AN : Please tell me what you think! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Ga Eul took a deep breath before knocking on his studio door. She couldn't sleep a wink last night thinking about the bet. Why she agreed to doing it, she couldn't remember. All she knew was that she wanted to teach the great Casanova a lesson about playing with a girl's feelings: don't do it. But how was she going to do this? She didn't know a thing about flirting. She's only had one serious boyfriend in her 22 years of existence. Who, by the way, cheated on her after six months of dating. Pitiful, she knows. Her heart was beating rapidly as she waited for him to come to the door. Thump…thump…what was taking him so long? His car was parked up front so he had to be there. She felt her whole body stiffen as a possibility dawned upon her. He was there…with someone. Oh, how embarrassing! She quickly shuffled her feet and turned around to go home. Jae Kyung unni was going to have to deal with it. She felt a body bump into hers after just taking one step.

"Oh, Ga Eul yang, what are you doing here?" Ga Eul looked up to see the well-dressed stranger. She was surprised to see Yi Jeong standing there, looking at her with curious eyes. She looked at his hands that were carrying a paper bag with two cups of coffee. Two. The girl was probably inside. Thank goodness she was asleep when Ga Eul knocked! Ga Eul looked at him again to find him still staring at her with those eyes that resembled a child's. She wonders how Yi Jeong was like as a child. Probably really spoiled.

"Am I that handsome, Ga Eul yang?" he was smirking now. Ga Eul felt her face flush as she realized she was staring at him. She quickly composed herself and backed away one step. He was too close for her comfort.

"I was actually supposed to see you…but, uh, it looks like you have some company, so I'll just come by some other time…" She answered awkwardly. She gave him a small nod and was about to go her way when Yi Jeong stopped her by grabbing her wrist with his free hand. Ga Eul refused to think that her heart just skipped a beat with his touch.

"What made you think I was with someone?" he asked her. She pointed at the bag he was holding and his realization dawned on his face.

"Oh, this is just for me. I take a lot of coffee in the morning. It helps me keep up with my nightly…activities." Ga Eul made a face at his explanation. She didn't dare ask what those activities were. He let go of his wrist and invited her into his studio. Ga Eul took a look at his car and wondered why he didn't take it. She always thought rich people loved showing off their impractically expensive cars, even if it was just to get coffee down the street. Ga Eul took a look around his studio as they entered. It hasn't changed much since the last time she was here. It was four years ago, on the day they first met. He had new displays, though, all of them looked exceptional. Yi Jeong noticed the way her eyes got wide as she scanned his studio.

"Have you never been here before?" he asked. Ga Eul looked at him and shook her head.

"I have. You kidnapped me from the porridge shop and brought me here to talk about Jan Di and Jun Pyo sunbae's relationship." She answered, sitting down on one of the chairs.

"I remember. You blew up at me and then drank the tea I offered you, all the way down." He smiled as he thought about their first meeting. He has always found Ga Eul interesting. From the exaggerated way her eyes lit up to her impossible beliefs, he always finds new things to discover about her everytime they see each other. And then tease her about it, afterwards. He took one of the cups in the bag and offered it to her. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I thought you needed it for your..." she coughed, "activities." Yi Jeong chuckled at her uncomfortable response.

"I don't think I'm going to be doing any of those tonight. I might just sleep in." Ga Eul didn't ask anymore questions. She quietly took the cup and brought it to her mouth for a sip. She didn't quite think about the fact that it was coffee and so she let out a sound of surprise as she burnt her tongue.

"What happened?" Yi Jeong, who was fixing something in one of the shelves, turned around to look at her.

"It's hot." she muttered, stupidly. Yi Jeong couldn't help but laugh at her expression. Her eyes were closed as she tried fanning her tongue.

"It's coffee." He told her. He was still smiling as he went to get ice from his freezer. He wrapped it in a towel and handed it to her.

"I know." She said, as she pressed the towel to her tongue.

"So it's supposed to be hot." He teased her. It was funny how she kept him entertained like this. Ga Eul muttered something inaudible with the towel still in her tongue. Yi Jeong thinks he heard something along the lines of, "I can't believe you find this funny, you idiot." Or something close to that. When her tongue finally recovered, Ga Eul turned to the still smiling face of the famous potter.

"So, why'd you come here?" he asked again. Ga Eul felt herself tense up at the question. This was it. The bet officially starts now.

"I was wondering if you could teach me pottery, sunbae." Yi Jeong's eyes became questioning at the name she called him.

"Sunbae? Since when did you call me that?" he asked, curiously. Ga Eul doesn't know what made her call him sunbae. She called every member of the F4 sunbae, except him. In fact, she doesn't remember ever calling him by his name. She thought about this weird fact for a moment before answering his question,

"I call all of you sunbae. Get used to it." She didn't have a proper explanation so she just went with her usual way of retaliation when it comes to him: annoyed. Yi Jeong smiled at her sassiness and took a sip from his coffee.

"So why do you want to learn pottery?" he asked her. Ga Eul had this speech all planned out since last night. Her reason wasn't a lie anyway so this should be easy.

"The school I work at started offering pottery classes to their students and since I'm a regular teacher there, I'm required to learn as well, so I can teach them." Ga Eul was proud of herself. So far, the plan was doing great. He doesn't look like he suspects anything.

"Oh, well, what makes you think I'll teach you?" he asked, smugly. Ga Eul narrowed her eyes at him. It's a good thing she was used to this attitude of his and so she prepared a script for this one, too.

"I'm aiming for a promotion, you see. So if I want to get that, I have to prove to the head teachers that I'm good enough, " she started, "and since I know that mediocre pottery skills won't get me anywhere, I decided to ask for your help. It's better to learn from the best, right?" That's it, Ga Eul, feed his ego. As if it wasn't gigantous already. Yi Jeong thought about her request for a moment before showing off that heartbreaking smirk. He wasn't a Casanova for nothing.

"Sure, Ga Eul yang, I'll help." Ga Eul's lit up in that way again that seemed to make Yi Jeong's pulse race. When does that ever happen to him?

"You will? Oh, thank you sunbae!" Ga Eul couldn't believe she was actually going to go through with it. She was slowly becoming confident about this little bet.

"Yeah. It's just that…" he started, "I'm pretty busy in the mornings and I know you have work so our sessions all have to be…at night, just the two of us because I can't concentrate if there's more than two people in the room." He lied, he knew he could make a prize winning work even with ten people in the room but Ga Eul didn't know that and couldn't help but smirk again at Ga Eul's priceless expression. She looked like someone who just found out they had only two more days to live.

Ga Eul can't believe the sudden turn of events that just occurred. She did not prepare for that. she doesn't why she didn't think about this sooner. Of course they were going to have to spend time together! How else was the plan supposed to go through? She mentally smacked herself several times for her foolishness. She took a glance at Yi Jeong's playful smirk and she felt herself crawl all the way back to square one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. :D I hope you guys like this one too. ;)**

Yi Jeong glanced at his watch and realized it was almost time for Ga Eul to arrive. He slowly disentangled himself from his latest 'buddy' who was sitting on his lap, making out with him. The girl looked at him with surprise in her eyes. They were just getting started, after all.

"What's wrong?" she asked in a way that made Yi Jeong want to get rid of her more. She made a face that somehow resembled a duck's. It took a while before Yi Jeong realized that she was pouting.

"I have an appointment." He answered her. The girl-_what's her name again?_-made a whining noise to show Yi Jeong that she didn't want to leave. She was gripping his shoulders tightly and continued to pout. Yi Jeong, being the gentleman that he is, gently lifter her up and pressed his lips to her forehead. He directed her to the door and opened it for her.

"I'll see you soon." He lied through his teeth. He wouldn't be coming back to that club anytime soon. As soon as the girl opened the door to leave, Ga Eul was standing in front of it preparing to knock. The girl looked at Ga Eul, who was in her usual attire of coat and stockings, from head to toe and scoffed. She slammed the door shut as soon as she was out. Ga Eul looked at Yi Jeong and saw his messy hair and unbuttoned coat jacket.

"You didn't have to send your girlfriend out, sunbae. I could've just come some other time…" she told him, embarrassed to have interrupted their…activity.

"Girlfriend? No, she was just a…friend." He told her, sensing her discomfort.

"What a beneficial friend." She joked as she sat down in one of the chairs. Yi Jeong chuckled and told her to get up.

"Why?" she asked, confused.

"You're first lesson is to distinguish good pottery from bad ones. We can't do that here because then you wouldn't know what bad works look like." He answered arrogantly. Ga Eul made a face and rolled her eyes.

"It's late, sunbae. I don't think museums are still open at this time." Yi Jeong laughed at her innocence and she frowned. She doesn't recall saying something funny.

"What are you laughing about?" she demanded as she stood up and put her hands to her waist. Yi Jeong took one look at her and straightened up as well.

"Ga Eul yang, you've hung out with the F4 for about six years now. Surely you know how things work for us?" he asked her smugly. Ga Eul rolled her eyes again at how obnoxious he was being. How could she forget?

"Of course, you probably just made a call to the museum's owner and demanded to have your way. Rich people…" she scoffed. Yi Jeong couldn't help but smile at her little rant.

"Well, yeah, but you don't have to feel bad about the owner, though. He fully agreed to do this." He told her, his eyes amused. They were still inside his studio, a few steps away from the door. He was leaning on the door frame and she was in front of him.

"Why's that?" she asked, tilting her head. Yi Jeong doesn't think he's seen anything as cute.

"He's standing right in front of you, Ga Eul yang." Yi Jeong couldn't believe she didn't know that he owned one of the biggest museums in Seoul. He found this information kind of settling. Her eyes widened but immediately went back to its normal size when she saw that he was smirking in amusement.

"Oh. I knew that." she said, covering up her disbelief. He really was _that _rich.

"Should we go?" he asked, getting ready to leave. He stood up straight and was about to open the door when Ga Eul realized something about their little trip.

"Wait sunbae! Does that mean…we'll be the only ones there?" she asked, uneasily. Being alone in his studio, she has prepared for. Granted, her heart was beating crazy before coming here but at least she knew where to run to in case he tried anything…inappropriate. But alone in a big museum? What if she got lost?

"Yes, unless you count the ghosts." He told her casually. Ga Eul's eyes once again grew wide.

"Ghosts?" she swallowed. Now she didn't only have to worry about getting lost but ghosts too? She was seriously regretting a whole lot of things now.

"It's just old stories from guards that work the night shift but it's always good to be aware, right?" he told her, his face serious. Ga Eul swallowed in fear again. Yi Jeong turned his back to leave and then smirked.

The car ride to the museum was a quiet one. Ga Eul was frozen in her seat, afraid to move. Why in the world would people pay so much for cars this small? Not only that, she was scared as hell too. She was a coward when it came to ghosts and horror stories, her hands would always be covering her eyes everytime she watched horror movies, which was not often. She could sense that Yi Jeong was just teasing her about the ghosts but that didn't stop her from thinking about the handful of horror movies she has watched. It all starts out exactly like this, people going inside places they shouldn't go to this late. Then the zombies would start showing up and kill them all. It was scarier in their case since it was only the two of them. She silently prayed that the zombies would eat him first and get full from his ego. Yi Jeong glanced at Ga Eul once during the whole ride. Her face was just plain amusing. She was looking straight ahead and she was sitting up straight, her hands on her lap. Tension was practically oozing from her body. He couldn't help but smile at this, it was a good thing she wasn't paying attention to anything but the road. The look on her face earlier when he told her about the ghosts was priceless. He was just kidding, of course. He didn't believe in ghosts and he just wanted to tease. They arrived at the museum and Yi Jeong parked up front. Ga Eul opened her door and stared at the outside beauty of the place. Yi Jeong noticed the spark again in her eyes.

"I take it it's your first time here?" she nodded, still admiring the place.

"Public schools don't exactly go here for field trips." She told him. He then took her hand and dragged her inside. The doors were left opened, as Yi Jeong requested. They went in and he thought he heard Ga Eul gasp. The place was even more beautiful in the inside and they haven't even gone all the way in yet, they were only at the lobby. Yi Jeong let go of her hand and Ga Eul's hand suddenly felt cold. She shoved it in her pocket and kept it there.

They were walking along the first hall when Yi Jeong asked Ga Eul to point to works she thought were good. _That seems easy enough, _she thought. She looked around and saw a pretty vase. She pointed to it and Yi Jeong looked in that direction he didn't even need a second to think as he rated her choice.

"Potboiler." He said. Ga Eul frowned at the unfamiliar term.

"Potboiler?"

"It means something made out of wanting to get paid; it's not actually about the art but more on the money you make out of it.." He told her.

"So 'no', then?" she cleared. He nodded and prodded her to look for other works.

"Why would you even display works that aren't nice? Some museum you are…" she commented as she looked for more.

"I didn't say it wasn't nice, it's just not good. In art, there's a difference." He told her.

"What's the difference?" she asked, turning to him. He then walked to a place in the corner and pointed at one of the pots that were displayed there. Ga Eul walked there to get a closer look and she noticed the very detailed design of the pot. Every carve on it looked like it took days to perfect and she couldn't take her eyes off the beautiful piece.

"Beautiful, right?" Yi Jeong said. Ga Eul looked up at him and found him watching her intently. Yi Jeong faked cough and looked away. Ga Eul smiled at his reaction and silently congratulated herself at getting him back. It was a tie now.

"Let's move on." He said, still embarrassed that he was caught. He doesn't even know why he was staring at her like that; it was probably the funny look on her face as she looked at the pot. She was such a hillbilly. They looked at more pieces and Yi Jeong kept lecturing Ga Eul on how to pick the right piece.

"I think you're cheating now, sunbae. Everything I pick is a potboiler for you!" she complained. She was getting tired, they've been walking around this huge museum for almost an hour now and she hasn't picked one piece that he approved of.

"You're hopeless." He told her. He walked ahead of her and Ga Eul stuck her tongue out at his back. She was walking only a few steps behind him when she saw what would probably make him eat his words.

"Sunbae," she called out. He turned to look at her and saw her staring at the vase he just passed. _Finally!_

The vase wasn't anything fancy it was simple yet it radiated beauty. It was tall and ocean blue, perfect for a long stemmed rose. Everything about it seemed perfect.

"I'm finally right, aren't I?" she tore her eyes away from the vase and looked at him, smugly. Yi Jeong smiled and patted her shoulder. Ga Eul didn't want to acknowledge the shiver that went down her spine.

"Very good, Ga Eul yang. I think we should call it a night." He told her. He wasn't anywhere near tired but he felt that Ga Eul was. Her eyes were drooping and she could hardly walk straight anymore. She smiled up at him and turned the other way so they could exit the place. It was a pretty long walk back but Ga Eul didn't mind as long as she got to go home already.

"Do you want to hear the ghost stories, Ga Eul yang?" he asked her as they walked side by side. Ga Eul shook her head in response.

"Why not? Are you really that scared?" he teased. Ga Eul stopped walking and turned to look up at him.

"Why can't we just walk in silence? You've been talking the whole time we were here! And don't start with the ghost stories; I know you were bluffing a while ago." She told him, frustrated. She was dead tired and he had to remind her about those stupid ghosts. She was starting to remember the zombies now.

"It's nothing, really, Ga Eul yang, some guards just claimed they saw a lady lurking around here at night…" he continued scaring her. She put her hands to ears and started talking loudly.

"I'm not listening to you!" she kept on saying. Yi Jeong laughed at her childishness. He was still telling stories and she was still covering her ears while singing this time when the museum lights went off. Ga Eul jumped in fear and instinctively grabbed on to Yi Jeong's arm and he immediately wrapped an arm around her as he felt her touch.

They stayed like that for a brief second before reality dawned upon them. They were inside one of the biggest museums in the country, alone and the lights just went off. Ga Eul screamed for her life as she realized the zombies would probably come out soon.

**Tell me what you think. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Sunbae!!"

"Stop yelling! I'm right here."

"It's so dark!"

"Would you relax? The lights would come on soon."

"How do you know that?!"

"I own this place!"

"Did you know the lights were going to go off?"

"No. But…"

"Then you don't know anything!"

"Aish! Calm down, Ga Eul yang. I can't breathe with you squeezing me so hard." Ga Eul snapped her eyes open and looked at her hands that were tightly wrapped around Yi Jeong's waist. She let go of him quickly and jumped back a step, still clutching his sleeve, careful not to touch him.

"You're blushing now, aren't you?" Even in the dark, Ga Eul knew he was smirking just by listening to his voice. _Idiot_.

"Turn your phone on so we can at least see something." She told him, deciding to ignore his last statement.

"You probably just want to see my face." Ga Eul wanted to smack his head with every potboiler in this museum.

"You can't see it, sunbae, but I'm rolling my eyes like crazy right now!" she yelled again. She couldn't help it. She was scared, annoyed and so very frustrated that she just couldn't control her emotions.

"Why do you have to be so loud? Do you really want the ghosts to hear you?" he teased. It was like scaring a little girl.

"Yah! Why do you have to mention that when we can't see a thing right now!" she smacked him hard on his arm. She wanted to do so much more harm to him but she realized that if she killed him right there, she'd be alone with no one to give to the zombies in case they attack.

"You're right, though. You don't even know if the person you're holding on to right now is really me." Yi Jeong wanted so bad to see Ga Eul's face as he scared her like this. He's seen so many sides to Ga Eul but he doesn't recall seeing her scared out of her wits.

"Shut up!" She swatted him again, this time making sure it hurt.

"Stop that!" He had to admit, for a small girl, she sure hits hard. He heard a small scream of frustration come out from Ga Eul and he couldn't help but feel proud to get that kind of reaction from her. He always knew that he annoyed the hell out of her but this has got to be the climax of their 'relationship'.

"And I'm not holding on to you!", she said, "I am simply clutching your sleeve to make sure that, when the zombies come, I'd be able to push you to them." She finished, satisfied with herself. Yi Jeong laughed at her childishness and her stupid beliefs in 'zombies'. Pssh.

"Turn your phone on already!" she told him. Yi Jeong was fishing it out of his pocket when they heard a loud bang come from behind them.

"AH!" Yi Jeong dropped his phone in the dark and Ga Eul laughed out loud.

"Did you just scream like a girl, sunbae?" She was laughing so hard now; tears were starting to form in her eyes. Her free hand was clutching her stomach and she felt like dropping to the floor.

"I was just surprised," he defended himself, not that it mattered anymore. Ga Eul wasn't even listening to him.

"What was that anyway?" he asked. Ga Eul was slowly recovering. She straightened up and took deep breaths to control herself.

"Just turn on your phone already."

"I dropped it." He reminded her. Ga Eul started laughing again.

"Right." She laughed some more.

"I'm glad you find the fact that we don't have any source of light and we just heard a weird noise come from behind us funny, Ga Eul yang." She stopped laughing immediately. Yi Jeong could sense that she was scared again. He smirked as he regained control.

"Wh-what should we do?" she asked him in a small voice. The darkness scared her but remembering the noise freaked her out.

"Hold on to me, we could at least make it to the lobby without slamming into anything." He told her, taking her hand and wrapping it firmly around his arm.

"Are you sure?" she asked again.

"I used to run around here as a kid, Ga Eul yang, I think I know what I'm doing." Ga Eul just decided to trust him on this one. She had no choice, anyway. She tightened her hold on his arm and she could practically see the smirk in his face. _Think of the zombies, think of the zombies. _

They managed to walk several steps when the lights went on.

"Oh, finally!" Ga Eul quickly let go of his arm. Yi Jeong looked around to see that they were already in the lobby.

"Told you I'd get us here." He bragged. Ga Eul stuck her tongue out at him and practically skipped to the door. Yi Jeong stared at her back and smiled. _What a handful_, he thought. He was walking up to her when he realized she stopped right in front of the door.

"Ga Eul yang, I thought you wanted to leave already. I'd think you'd be a little faster." Ga Eul turned to him with a frightened look.

"Sunbae…" she said in a barely audible voice, "we're stuck." Yi Jeong's eyes grew wide as he made his way to the door beside her. He started turning the huge knob in a desperate attempt to open it. He gave up as he realized there was no hope. He turned around to lean on the doorframe and slid himself to the floor.

"We're stuck." Yi Jeong looked at Ga Eul and realized she was crying. He stood up and walked to her.

"Ga Eul yang, why are you crying?" Ga Eul looked up to look at his face and she felt her heart beat faster as she saw concern etched there. She shook her head and quickly wiped the tears from her face.

"I'm just…scared." She told him, embarrassed at her display of emotion. She felt her whole body stiffen as Yi Jeong wrapped a comforting arm around her.

"Hey, it's okay. At least the lights are back on, right?" He didn't know what made him comfort her like that. There was just something about the way her eyes teared up a while ago that made him want to make it stop. She slowly nodded and gave him a small smile.

"And no scary noises, right?" she teased. Yi Jeong pulled his arm away and frowned at her playfully. Her tear stained face laughed at his expression and Yi Jeong couldn't help but smile. They made their way to the door and sat down.

"You're right, though, sunbae. This would have been terrible if the lights were still gone." Just as she said that, there was a click from above and the museum lights went off. Again.

"You just had to jinx it, Ga Eul yang."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hope you enjoy this chapter!;) Don't forget to review. :D**

The next few minutes were spent with complete silence. Ga Eul sat there, fidgeting. She kept moving from right to left, shifting positions from propping her legs to her chest to Indian style as if it would do any good to her frightened state. Yi Jeong, however, was calmly sitting beside her, his left leg popped up while his arm rested on his knee. The silence was disturbed as a soft, but audible growl came from Ga Eul's stomach. Yi Jeong glanced at her first before bursting out into laughter.

"It's not funny!" Ga Eul yelled at him. He was lucky she couldn't see him.

"Yes, it was! It sounded like there was a wild animal in there!" He was laughing so hard that he was now lying on the floor, his hand on his stomach. He doesn't remember laughing this hard in so long. Hearing him laugh, Ga Eul forgot how scared and pissed she was for a moment. It was weird hearing him laugh, not chuckle. She felt his shoe hit her ankle slightly and she could just imagine him sprawled on the floor, with tears in his eyes from laughing too much. Ga Eul's face softened and she cracked a smile at her mental image.

"It was…it was like a lion or something!" Ga Eul immediately phased back to pissed mode. _He just had to talk. _

"Yah! I didn't have dinner, you idiot. And it's probably midnight by now!" Yi Jeong sat up, slowly recovering.

"Why didn't you have dinner?"

"How was I supposed to know your museum had door problems?" she retorted. The truth was she was too nervous to eat anything before coming to his studio but she wasn't about to give him the benefit of knowing that.

"I'll take you out to eat when we get out of here." Ga Eul stared at him wide-eyed and for the first time tonight she thanked the heavens that the lights were gone._ Did he just set up a date?_ Yi Jeong took Ga Eul's silence as a sign of shock. He didn't blame her; he was surprised with his words as well. But something about it felt natural, like taking her out was something he would normally do. He was being a gentleman, that's all. Besides, it's not like it was a date. _Is it?_

"Which should be soon because I'm starving." She said, trying to cover up her shock. He gave out a small laugh and leaned back on the doorframe. They were silent once again, but it was comfortable. Ga Eul leaned back as well, temporarily forgetting the circumstances they were in. Dark museum, locked doors and all that good stuff.

"How's that boyfriend of yours?" he asked.

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah, what's his face. The guy you used to hang around with. Soo…something."

"Soo Pyo? Oh, we broke up." She was surprised he even remembers her having a boyfriend. It's been almost four months since she caught the jerk cheating with some girl from the club he works in.

"I always thought you deserved better." Ga Eul smiled at his comforting words. She was about to say something when they heard a loud noise again.

"Sunbae!" she exclaimed, as she slid herself closer to him. He unconsciously took her hand and entwined it with his.

"It's fine, probably just a cat or something."

"Inside?!"

"You're right, that was stupid. I have no idea what the hell that was." She was getting scared again. What if that was the woman the guards saw? What if she was getting closer? What if…

"Sunbae!" she screamed in fear.

"There you go with the yelling again! You're going to destroy my hearing." That was when Ga Eul realized how close she was to him. She bravely turned her head to where his face would probably be and she felt him do the same. He could hear her breathing and he was sure that if he just leaned a little bit, their lips would touch. He thought about Ga Eul's lips and how they would twitch if she was angry and how brightly they smiled when she was happy. He's always had fantasies on how her lips would taste and he couldn't help but be tempted on trying it out now. He leaned in a little bit but not too much, just enough to give Ga Eul warning on what he was about to do. He heard her let out a small gasp but didn't feel her pull away. He took this a signal to continue. He closed his eyes. He could feel her heart beating against him. They were really close to each other now. Just a few inches and they would…

_Click_

The lights came back, along with their common sense. Their eyes went wide as soon as they opened it and saw the position they were in. Ga Eul's hand was in Yi Jeong's and they were leaning into to each other.

"Ahh! What were you trying to do?!" Ga Eul's eyes got even wider as she screamed. She stood up and started kicking his shins

"Stop that! You were the one who had her lips puckered!" He stood up as well so he was towering over her. Why was she blaming him? It's not like she did anything to stop him. Ga Eul started hitting his chest.

"I did not! You were leaning into me like you were about to…to…" Yi Jeong rolled his eyes at her. She was acting like he felt her up.

"Stop being so dramatic, Ga Eul yang. Besides, you had your eyes closed too." He was grinning like an idiot which just caused Ga Eul to hit him harder.

"Aish! What's wrong with you? It didn't even happen!" Yi Jeong's shock was a mirror of Ga Eul's. He doesn't know what made him do it, or tried to do it. Ga Eul was the opposite of his type. She was innocent and complicated and he liked them experienced and easy. He wasn't supposed to feel any need to get intimate with her, even if it was just kissing. So why does he feel cheated by those damn lights?

Ga Eul calmed down a bit and stopped hitting. Instead, she glared at him with tired eyes.

"The lights are back on." She told him awkwardly. She shifted her gaze to the door, praying that it would magically open. _Abra Cadabra,_ she thought hopelessly. Nothing happened. She sighed as she looked at him again.

"So, uh…what do we do?" Yi Jeong couldn't help but smirk at her question.

"Stop smirk-huuuuuuh." She yawned.

"Why don't you stay here and sleep while I look for my phone?" Ga Eul immediately shook her head. She wasn't going to stay behind…alone.

"Why not? It's not dark anymore." He reasoned.

"I don't care! Ghosts still show up with lights on." she was still frightened with the loud noises they heard.

"But you're practically dead on your feet!" he reasoned once more. She was being too stubborn about this.

"I'm going." Her tone was final. Yi Jeong rolled his eyes at her and went his way. She followed him and they started looking. They didn't take long; the phone was just lying on the ground in front of the beautiful vase they saw earlier. Yi Jeong noticed Ga Eul's eyes linger on the piece. He looked away before she caught him staring again. Yi Jeong opened his phone to call for someone to get them when he saw the signal bar empty. _Just great._

"No signal, Ga Eul yang. Looks like we have to wait it out." He sighed as he delivered the news to her. Ga Eul didn't even have the energy to complain. She just nodded her head tiredly and sat down on the floor, leaning onto the wall. Her eyes were already closed as Yi Jeong sat next to her. He felt his whole body stiffen when Ga Eul's head dropped to his shoulder.

"Ga Eul yang," she whispered, trying to see if she was really asleep. She didn't answer. Not long after, Yi Jeong felt sleep dawn upon him as well.

The sunlight that came from the window in front of them woke Yi Jeong up. He looked around to find a guard making their way to them. He glanced at Ga Eul's sleeping form still leaning on his shoulder. He nudged her gently.

"Ga Eul yang, time to wake up." she opened her eyes slowly and immediately sat up straight.

"Sir, I'm very sorry for the inconvenience. It turns out some of the maintenance crew weren't informed about your request so they had all the doors locked." The guard told him as both of them stood up and stretched.

"I figured. What is with the lights in this place?" he asked the guard. Those damn lights caused them a whole lot of trouble for them last night.

"I apologize once more, it seemed like the storm last night caused problems with the system." _There was a storm?_, Ga Eul thought to herself, _The museums sure makes up with the sound proofing._

"What about the noises, sunbae?" she asked him. The guard answered,

"It seemed like some of the spare shelves were faulty which caused them to collapse. It must have been pretty loud." Yi Jeong nodded his head to the guard and pulled Ga Eul out of the museum. Once they were finally outside, Ga Eul couldn't help her squeal of delight.

"So there really weren't any ghosts?" she asked as soon as she was done celebrating.

"I told you so." He answered smugly. Ga Eul playfully stuck her tongue out at him as they got into his car.

"Where do you want to get breakfast?" he asked her. She was pretending to think deeply. She looked at him with a serious face.

"Anywhere. I'm so starved I can eat anything." Yi Jeong laughed at her expression. She really did look like she could eat anything.

"I bet you'd finish your meal in less than five minutes." He teased. Instead of saying anything, Ga Eul frowned. _Bet, _he had said. Right, she can't believe she almost forgot.


	6. Chapter 6

"How's our bet going, Ga Eul?" Ga Eul was busy texting when Jae Kyung asked her question.

"What?" she asked, looking up from her phone.

"I asked how the bet was going. Who is that you're texting, anyway?" the heiress tried to take Ga Eul's phone from her but she was fast in putting it away.

"No one, just my dad." she answered, stuffing her phone in her purse. Jae Kyung sat back down on her chair and stuck her tongue out at Ga Eul. She just smiled at her unni's childishness. They have grown quite close over the years and Ga Eul was glad to have a big sister figure, no matter how immature she was at times.

"Your dad for a text mate…quite a social life you got there, Ga Eul yang." The two girls turned their heads to see who just entered the room. It was Yi Jeong, of course. Who else would make such a snarky remark like that? Ga Eul tried to hide her shock by quickly looking away.

"Yi Jeong, what brings you here?" Jae Kyung asked, spreading her arms on the couch as if she lived there.

"This is our lounge. Shouldn't I be asking that question to you, ladies?" he was smirking right at Ga Eul. God, she hated that smirk!

"We're waiting for Jan Di and Jun Pyo. We're taking her out to register things for her wedding." Jae Kyung answered. She notices how Yi Jeong's eyes don't leave Ga Eul.

"While you guys will be taking Jun Pyo tuxedo shopping." She continued. Yi Jeong finally looked at her.

"The term 'shopping' just sounds wrong. Besides, those can be ordered." He was too lazy to go anywhere today. He was really planning on sleeping in but once he found out from Ga Eul that they were hanging out at the F4 lounge, he decided to make an appearance.

"I'm sure people like you, sunbae, wouldn't get the sentimentality of it all." Ga Eul finally spoke. She was now fully recovered from seeing Yi Jeong just right after having a conversation with him through text and she was ready for their usual banter.

"What's so sentimental about buying a tux?" he asked, honestly confused.

"It isn't just any tux, it's his wedding tux." She answered him, enunciating every word as if she was talking to a toddler.

"I know that, Ga Eul yang, but that doesn't explain anything." He answered. He was getting excited like he always did when they fought.

"It's supposed to be special! Not something you just pick out randomly and have delivered." She answered, exasperatedly. She was standing up now and they were looking straight at each other.

"That is such a stupid concept, Ga Eul yang. The sentimentality of the wedding does not depend on how they picked their clothes." he replied, taking one step closer to her.

"But it helps!" she took a step back. She didn't want a repeat of what happened inside the museum, the last time they were this close to each other. He took a step again.

"No, it doesn't."

All the while, Jae Kyung watched their little exchange take place in the sidelines. She was amazed she didn't see their chemistry sooner. It was amazing how the two of them could get each other so riled up with such a petty topic. She continued watching them; they were so engrossed in each other that she wouldn't be surprised if they suddenly make out right then and there. It was as if they forgot that someone else was in the room as they took steps closer then farther from each other. Jae Kyung was not intending to disturb them so she sat back as they continued bickering.

"You are so infuriating, sunbae!"

"I'm pretty sure you meant incredible." Ga Eul's eyes had that fiery look in it, one Jae Kyung doesn't see much often. Yi Jeong seemed to be enjoying getting that kind of reaction to her as he continued to smirk. The pair's moment was ruined as Jan Di and Jun Pyo arrived.

"Sorry we're late! Someone here just had to take half an hour for his hair."

"Yah! Do you think this kind of hair doesn't require good maintenance?" Yi Jeong and Ga Eul snapped out of their little world as they heard their friends' familiar tone of fighting. A few moments later, once everything was resolved with Jun Pyo and Jan Di, the girls decided to head out. They climbed in Jae Kyung's newly purchased Porsche.

The heiress had a habit of indulging herself. as they settled themselves inside the expensive car, Jae Kyung turned to Ga Eul.

"I take it our bet's doing well?"

"Fantastic." Ga Eul answered, her words dripping with sarcasm.

--

They arrived at the wedding store and they were glad to see that they were the only ones there. This was expected, of course, since only a number of people could actually afford to shop here. Jan Di was hesitant at first but she eventually lost to Jun Pyo's mother, insisting that their wedding must have the best and most expensive of everything. Ga Eul felt her phone vibrate through her purse, she took it out and looked at the screen.

'_Yi Jeong sunbae'. _ What does he want now? They started texting this morning when he cancelled on their lesson that night. He claimed to have prior appointments but Ga Eul happened to know that a new club was opening tonight. She told her about this and he started teasing her about missing him already even if they just saw each other the night before. He has been true to his word, giving her pottery lessons almost every night. It's been a week since their museum accident and they've decided to just stick to his studio in future lessons. She pressed a button on her phone to open the message.

_I still think your beliefs are stupid. _

Oh, the nerve of that guy! Ga Eul thought angrily. Yes, it has been a week since they started spending time with each other but that doesn't mean they get along. Not at all.

_Well, I think you're stupid so I guess that makes us even._

She replied, snottily. She couold just imagine the stupid grin on his face right now.

_Really now? I'm pretty sure I heard you say that you think I'm awesome in your sleep that night in the museum._

Man, she was really pissed now. He was making up things! Or was he? Her parents did say she had the habit of sleep talking. But no, she couldn't have said that considering the fact that she thinks the opposite of him.

_You were probably watching me sleep, huh? Who knew you were such a softie, sunbae?_

She decided to give him a kick of his own medicine. She was getting good at it too, teasing him about liking her. She walked to her two friends who were currently admiring the displayed china.

"I think you should get that, it's the best one I've seen." Ga Eul commented so as not to seem useless. Jae Kyung laughed.

"How would you know, Ga Eul? You haven't been looking at anyhwhere but your phone since we got here. I'm surprised you haven't bumped into anything yet." Ga Eul turned red of embarrassment.

"Who's that anyway, Ga Eul?" Jan Di asked, inquisitively. Ga Eul just shrugged..

"My dad." She answered as she walked away to look at other displays.

"Unni, the last time I saw Ga Eul's dad he wouldn't even touch a cellphone. He claimed those things were soul eating machines that were slowly ruining our nation." Jan Di told her older friend. They were starting to get suspicious of Ga Eul's behavior. Who was this mystery textmate of hers?

_I'm sorry for the late reply; I just barfed at your use of the term 'softie' to describe me._

Ga Eul couldn't help but feel guilty. She lied to her friends twice today about her texter. She doesn't even know why she won't tell them. There was nothing wrong with them knowing since they were the ones to put her up to this anyway. This wasn't supposed to be anything private between them. So why did she feel that it was?

_Say whatever you want, softie._

--

Yi Jeong had just entered his room when he received Ga Eul's latest text. He made a face at her use of the term again. He punched the keys to his phone as he typed a teasing reply.

_Is a softie your type of guy?_

The question was fully intended to tease. He could just imagine Ga Eul's eyes get wide as she reads this. It was funny watching her get that way and she suddenly regrets not saying that to her personally. Surprisingly, her reply was calm and composed.

_No, I prefer them tough._

So she was riding along, huh? He lied down on his bed, still clutching his phone. He quickly typed in his reply.

_Like me?_

It was fun teasing around with her like this. It somehow felt natural to them, like they wouldn't be Yi Jeong and Ga Eul if they got along.

_Definitely not. You're a softie, remember?_

Yi Jeong couldn't help but smile at her response. He has never met a girl that has flat out rejected him like that. It was like breath of fresh air for him.

_I'm pretty tough, Ga Eul yang. Remember how I protected you from the 'ghosts' in the museum?_

He couldn't say that their night in the museum was a turning point in their relationship.. it definitely wasn't. it probably just made them argue even more than before because they more things to tease each other about.

_I don't remember that. What I distinctly remember though was you screaming and dropping your phone in fright._

Yi Jeong winced as he remembered that particular moment. He explained it to her as surprise but he was honestly freaked out by those noises. It was no use explaining t her though, she already had her mind set on him being a coward that night. That must've done wonders for his bad boy image.

_How many times do I have to tell you that that was purely out of shock?_

He wonders what she was doing now. They were probably roaming around the store; Ga Eul was probably getting giddy with all those pretty things needed for the wedding. She was weird that way.

_Are you really still sticking with that story?_

--

Jae Kyung asked Ga Eul to look for utensils that would match the china they picked. She was walking aimlessly through the store, wondering what she would pick when she gets to register for her wedding. Her thoughts were disturbed by the vibration of her phone.

_Yes, I am. Anyway, I wasn't the one who stuffed down three cheeseburgers once out of that place. _

She laughed slightly at his attempt to change the topic. She typed down her reply.

_What does that have to do with anything?_

She saw a knife that had the most intricate design and would look great with the china. She slowly picked it up to look at it closely. Once she realize that it was the one, she called out Jan Di to come see it. Jan Di smiled in delight at her choice probably because it was another step closer to going home. Once Jan Di was a few steps away already, she checked her phone.

_Nothing. I'm just saying you eat a lot. You probably eat anything._

Ga Eul frowned at his accusation. It wasn't her fault she was too nervous to have dinner that night. It was his.

_No, I don't. Shut up, sunbae._

Came her desperate response. There was no way in hell she'd tell him the truth.

_So what's your favorite food?_

She found his reply unexpected. But then again, he was never one to be predictable.

_Italian, why?_

--

Yi Jeong smiled because she answered his question. He was still lying down and he had no plan to get up anytime soon.

_How about let's order Italian the next time we have a lesson?_

It was funny how he would arrange future plans with her. He never did that to any of his girls. But then again, Ga Eul was definitely not one of those girls. She was different. Yi Jeong knew that since the first day they met when she told him off. He looked at his phone as it made a sound indicating he had a message. He suddenly regretted typing his last text.

_You really are a softie, sunbae._


	7. Chapter 7

Yi Jeong quickly made his way to the next door. He rang the doorbell and prayed that the people inside were still awake.

"Can I help you?" an elderly woman answered. Yi Jeong mentally thanked the heavens for giving Ga Eul a woman for a neighbor.

"Good evening. I'm sorry to disturb you this late but I was wondering if you could get my…uh, friend…out of her clothes?"

_An hour and a half earlier…_

"You're still putting too much pressure on your wrists." He commented once again. It was probably the fifth time in this hour alone that he said that sentence.

"I heard you the last dozen times, sunbae!" Ga Eul was on the verge of stuffing her face into the clay that she was molding with her hands. Or better yet, Yi Jeong's face.

"But you're not listening. Look how the curves turned out!" he countered, pointing at Ga Eul's work. She frowned at him. She kept her frown as she tried doing the whole thing again. He had started teaching her all the basic skills in molding small pots and this would be the first time she tried it out for herself. They started two hours ago and yet they were still on the same stupid pot. How in the world could she finish if he kept yapping about her pressured wrists?

"Stupid, nagging, control freak…" she mumbled as she molded the clay, pressing it hard as if it was Yi Jeong's face. She was frustrated beyond measure at him and his stupid comments. All she wanted now was to get home and sleep the night away and if he said one more thing about her wrists, she swore on her life she was going to karate chop him.

"What's that you're saying?" Yi Jeong was not having a good day. Earlier this morning, some sponsors backed out of his upcoming exhibition because of financial reasons and he hasn't eaten a thing since breakfast. Teaching this whiny girl pottery was gradually adding to his list of frustrations today.

"I think you heard me fine." She snapped at him.

"Why don't you stop whining and just work on that wrist of yours?" That was it for Ga Eul, he mentioned her freaking wrists again. She stood up in rage.

"What is your problem? I have been doing this for the past two hours and that's all you've been saying to me!" she didn't know what the hell was with him today. He didn't even crack a smile when she greeted him earlier. He just gave her a stiff nod then gave her a mound of clay.

"You have no right to get angry at me, Ga Eul yang. _I'm _the one who's doing you a favor!" now he was really angry. Since she arrived all she kept doing was to complain, whine and pout. Not that he didn't normally founded that cute, but today was different. It irritated the hell out of him.

"Oh so now you're throwing that to my face? I didn't force you to teach me!" she should have known he would use that against her someday. She was stupid to think he actually wanted to help her.

"So you're blaming me?" he felt his anger rise up. This wasn't like their usual banter. That was fun and light, this serious and heavy.

"Yes!" she felt the blood rise up to her cheeks in anger. She had her hands to her hips and she was fuming.

"You know what's wrong with you? It's never your fault! I'll bet that's why your ex boyfriend cheated on you!" He wasn't going to lie; he did his research after she told him they broke up long ago. He learned from Woo Bin that Ga Eul caught her ex canoodling with someone at some restaurant. The look on Ga Eul's face as he said this made him want to take it back. Her look of anger changed into hurt and tears were already threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Ga Eul…" he tried to apologize but she stopped him.

"I'm going." She quickly snatched up her bag and slammed the door shut as she left. Yi Jeong was left alone to think. He really should have kept his mouth shut. He should have been used to Ga Eul's attitude already by now. But no, instead, he had blurted out the single thing that he knew would hurt her. He was horrible.

--

She has been walking for about ten minutes and still her anger had yet to subside. What right did he have in bringing that up? In saying she was the reason why he cheated? For the past months, she has been trying to forget about those events and he had just to mention it to trigger the hurt. It's not that she still loved Soo Pyo, God no, but because she knows that it might be true, that he broke up because she was, well…her. A familiar sense of insecurity fell down upon her and with it, a downpour of rain.

"Crap!" It was just her luck that it had to rain on the night that all the cabs seemed to disappear. She silently cursed the heavens for doing this to her. She placed her bag on top of her head to shield her dry. It was no use, though, as it was already raining really hard. She was already soaked when an orange sports car pulled up in front of her.

--

"Shit!" he exclaimed as heard the rain fall. It was pretty hard, too. He quickly took an umbrella from one of the closets and rushed to his car. She pressed hard on the gas as he set out to look for her.

She had her bag to her head when he found her. Even with that protection, she looked like a drowned rat. He quickly exited his car with his umbrella.

"Ga Eul yang," he could tell she was surprised to see him. He pulled her in to join him in the umbrella. She looked at him with eyes that held so much emotion.

"Sunbae, what are you doing here?" he knew she was still angry with that sass in her voice. He laughed at her stupid pride, even with the rain falling hard on both of them.

"I'll drive you home." He didn't wait for her answer as he dragged her to his car.

"I'm going to get your precious seats wet." She told him as she was about to get in.

"Just get in, Ga Eul yang." He gently pushed her in and rushed to the driver's seat. She wasn't looking at him as he got in.

"I'm sorry, okay?" he tried. She kept a straight face. He took a deep breath.

"Look, I don't know what got into me. I was having a rough day and you happened to be there. I shouldn't have taken it out on you." He explained. He hoped it was good enough. She finally looked at him.

"I'm too tired to argue, sunbae." She told him. He took her words as a good sign.

"So we're good now?" he asked, his eyes hopeful. She nodded the smallest of nods.

"I'm sorry, too. For being such a hassle and all." She said.

"Don't apologize. I didn't mean what I said earlier. In fact," he debated on whether he should continue or not. She didn't need to know, anyway.

"In fact?" she urged him to continue.

"Nothing." He shrugged and was to start his engine. She put her hand to his to stop him.

"What is it?" she asked him again. She was really curious now. He sighed at her stubbornness.

"In fact," he hesitated again. Then she looked at him with those eyes and he just lost all power to resist. "I actually kind of like spending time with you."

Ga Eul's eyes went wide at his last statement. It was a good thing he wasn't looking at her or he would have seen her definite surprise, not to mention the redness of her face.

"Oh." was all she could mutter. What in the world did that mean? He couldn't actually like her, could he?

An awkward silence followed Ga Eul's brief reply. Yi Jeong kept looking everywhere but her. Ga Eul shivered slightly in her seat. She was still soaking wet and he hasn't even started the car yet.

"I thought you were going to take me home, sunbae?" she asked him. He seemed surprised with her suddenly speaking.

"Oh, right, uh….yeah." he mumbled nervously as he started the engine. What has gotten into him? First, he rushes out into the rain to look for her, then he apologizes, actually apologizes, to her and now he just told her he liked spending time with her? Man, he needed a shitload of partying and girls to make up for this.

--

It wasn't a long ride to Ga Eul's house but somehow she fell asleep on the way. He poked her on the side to wake her up.

"Ga Eul yang," there was no response. She must be a heavy sleeper. He was about to poke her again when he felt her skin on his. She was burning up!

"Ga Eul yang, wake up." he was nudging her now.

"Mmhmm.." was her reply. Her face was flushed and she wouldn't even open her eyes. He had no choice but to carry her inside. It was a good thing the rain had stooped on their way. He exited his car and rushed to the passenger's door. He carried her princess style

"Ga Eul yang, can you hear me?" he asked, as he stood in front of her door. He needed a key to get in and he hadn't a single idea where she hid her keys.

"Mmm…" she mumbled unintelligently. He decided to try his luck.

"Where are your keys?" he asked her.

"Behind…plant…." Yi Jeong let out a sigh of relief as she replied. He put her down gently, standing her up and letting her lean into him as he got the keys behind the plant beside her door.

"You should really find a new hiding place, Ga Eul yang. Do you know how many burglars look there first?" he lectured her as they entered her house. Yi Jeong has never been here before. When they hung out, they were always with the others in their lounge and sometimes alone at his studio. He turned on the lights and tried to find their way around the apartment. He quickly spotted the couch and put her down there. He put his hand to her head, she was still hot. Her clothes were still wet from the rain and he knew what he had to do. He stared at her sleeping form and even with her a mess and her pale face he couldn't help but think of her as beautiful. He shrugged off the thought and retreated to figuring out how he was going to do what he should. He needed to get her out of her clothes but he couldn't bring himself to do it. If it were some other girl, he would be glad too. But this was Ga Eul, and she was different. He remembered seeing her neighbor's lights still open. He didn't even think twice before bolting out the door.

--

_At present…_

"Excuse me?" the woman asked him, her face not quite comprehending what he meant.

"My friend, who lives next door, she soaked and she's got a fever and I'm the only with her and…" he was babbling now. He was a nervous wreck. What if she didn't wake up? What if she needed to be brought to the hospital? He mentally smacked himself for not thinking of bringing her there the moment he touched her burning skin.

"Oh, that young girl? Is she alright? How high is her fever?" the woman asked, genuinely concerned. When she saw that Yi Jeong was in no condition to answer her, she quickly grabbed her coat and made her way to Ga Eul's apartment, Yi Jeong in tow.

"Where is she?" the woman asked once they were inside. Yi Jeong pointed to the couch. She went there and put her hand to Ga Eul's forehead.

"It's pretty high. Stop standing there and help me get her to her room. Turn down the heating in this place too, it's freezing." She ordered him. Yi Jeong followed like a good dog. She gently carried Ga Eul again, being extra careful not to hurt her. Once in Ga Eul's room, the woman immediately asked him to leave.

"You called me here to change her, right? Why are you still standing there?"

"She's going to be fine, right?" the woman nodded.

"I'm sure. Now go."

He sat at her couch and he was thankful for this time to think. These past few weeks with Ga Eul have been a new experience for him. If he remembers correctly, he hasn't had a single date since Ga Eul started coming in for lessons. But he doesn't find himself complaining, instead he sits and there and wonders how things have gotten this way in such a short time. When he wasn't around her, he looked for her and when she was, it's like he didn't need anything else to make his day complete. When he had a long day at work, the thing that he looked forward to the most was his evening with Ga Eul. Two nights ago, they had Italian, as promised by him and they had made plans for Chinese next week. He smiled at thought of them making plans for dinner when they weren't even dating. And since when was Ga Eul the highlight of his day? He's always liked the night time but for a whole different reason. Now, he looks forward to it because he knows she'll have a fresh round of snarky comments to throw at him and vice versa. It's a weird feeling, that's for sure. Something he's never felt before, like somehow she managed to break down the walls he has expertly built around him, like she was able to get under his skin with that pout and that sassiness of hers. And just right now, how he worried for her, that wasn't something he normally did for any girl. He mentally smacked himself for thinking so mushy. He wasn't supposed to feel all these things.

"She's dressed now. I advise that you prepare a towel and a basin with water to put on her head every once in a while." The older neighbor told him. He nodded in thanks.

"Thank you so much, halmoni. You were a big help." He sincerely told her.

"You're welcome but next time, don't leave your girlfriend out in the rain, okay?" she told him. He was too shocked to answer. His girlfriend? Why would she think that?

"I know that look. You're going to deny, right? Ah, you young people think your elders are stupid. There was no way she was just your friend with the way you cared for her." With that, she headed for the door and left a speechless Yi Jeong.


	8. Chapter 8

"You!!" Yi Jeong woke up to a painful smack on his head. His hand instinctively shot up to the rub the painful spot. He turned to the psycho who hit him with what seemed to be a broomstick.

"What the--?" he didn't even get a chance to finish because Ga Eul started hitting him again.

"I", _hit_ "can't", _hit_ "freakin'", _hit_ "believe",_ hit_ "you!" _hit._

"What the hell did I do?" he demanded. He took the broom away from the hysterical woman before him. His last question seemed to piss her off more.

"_What did you do?! What did you do?!"_ she was fuming now. Her nostrils were flaring and Yi Jeong thinks he saw some red smoke come out of her ears. He was scared as hell.

"Hey, hey….whatever it is, I'm innocent!" he defended himself. He stood up from the chair he was sleeping on just a few moments ago. His whole body was sore from sitting down the whole night and his head was throbbing from lack of sleep. He stepped away from Ga Eul.

"_Innocent?_ How in the world would you explain this?!" she gestured to her new clothes. She started hitting him again, with her hands this time.

"Aish! Would you let me explain?" She stopped and crossed her arms. She glared at him and Yi Jeong can swear there really _was _smoke coming out of her ears.

"Fine! Explain why you're here sleeping on a chair beside my bed, explain why I am no longer in the clothes I had last night and finally, So Yi Jeong, explain why the hell you were holding my hand when I woke up?!" Yi Jeong could answer the first two questions without problem. He has thought about her reaction last night and has even practiced the things he would tell her when she woke up. But holding her hand? He was holding her hand?

"What?" she demanded again. Man, she was pissed.

"I brought you home last night after our fight. You were soaking from the rain and when we arrived here you were burning. I called your neighbor to dress you. Does that make you now want to hit me now?" he explained. Ga Eul appeared a little bit calmer now, until…

"You didn't answer my third question!" Really, how could he answer that? All he remembers about last night was that he stayed up all night, checking Ga Eul's temperature and making sure the towel on her head was changed. Around the time her temperature went down a good amount, he allowed himself to fall asleep. He doesn't remember placing his hand on hers.

"I…I don't remember that part." was all he could manage. How embarrassing! The Casanova looking like some mushy dumbass, holding the hand of the girl he liked while she slept. These were the kind of guys he laughed at in movies. Thankfully, Ga Eul let it go.

"Neighbor?" she crinkled her eyes. Then her expression returned to the very angry one, the one where her eyes get wider than a golf ball.

"You let some old truck driver dress me?!" Yi Jeong looked at her confused. _Truck driver? Who the hell was she talking about?_

"You think I'd let some guy…touch you? I meant the old lady on your right!" Ga Eul couldn't help but feel her insides melt at his protectiveness. _No, Ga Eul, this was not the time._ But what did he just say? Old lady?

"Wait, to my right? Sunbae…no one lives there." She told him, feeling some hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"What do you mean no one lives there? The light was switched on and I knocked inside. There was someone there, Ga Eul yang." He said. Ga Eul looks like she's just seen a ghost. Wait, a ghost? No, it couldn't be. She was probably just getting revenge for him scaring her in his museum.

"But…that house has been vacant for about two years now." she explains. She doesn't remember someone moving there when she left yesterday morning. Maybe…

"Maybe they moved in when you were gone yesterday."

"How 'bout we check now?" she was quick in getting out of her room. Yi Jeong followed behind. The two of them hurried out of her front door, Ga Eul still in her PJs and Yi Jeong without shoes on. They stood in front of the house Yi Jeong was talking about and he felt his knees buckle…it didn't look like someone had lived in there in years.

"Sunbae…" Yi Jeong turned to her.

"I can't believe you had a ghost change my clothes!" the hitting started once again.

--

The room was silent as the two sat there, facing each other. They were quietly eating the breakfast Ga Eul prepared once she calmed down. Yi Jeong had insisted on taking her out for breakfast but she told him he needed to eat something home made for once. He agreed and now here they were, ignoring the elephant in the room. Ga Eul wasn't one to ignore such a huge elephant.

"So she really was a ghost?"

"Aish, Ga Eul yang! I thought we weren't going to talk about that?" he just wanted to forget about that little encounter with that halmoni. What in the world was Ga Eul doing, anyway, living beside an abandoned house? Did she know how dangerous that was? Some psychotic murderer who thrived on pretty young girls might be living there for all she knew.

"But I can't get it out of my mind! Are you sure you didn't feel anything? Like there was something in her presence?" she was curious as much as she was scared. How many people can say some ghost of an old lady dressed them? Not much, she guesses.

"You're impossible." He decided to ignore her questions and continue eating his eggs. They were scrambled, just the way he liked them. He learned that Ga Eul preferred it sunny side up so she cooked two different sets. He tried to focus his mind on that instead of the many questions Ga Eul was bringing up.

"Did she touch you? Were her hands cold? Oh, hey, did you happen to see if she had a reflection?" As much as he has found delight in hearing her voice these past few days (did he just say that?), he wished she would just shut up. She notices the uncomfortable look on his face.

"Sunbae, you're scared out of your mind, aren't you?" she was smirking! Yi Jeong couldn't believe his eyes.

"Smirking is my thing, Ga Eul yang." He tells her smugly. He turns his attention back to his food, they're pretty good. Ga Eul just laughs.

"Trying to change the topic, sunbae?" she teased. It was fun seeing the potter this way, all flushed and embarrassed.

"Shut up and eat, Ga Eul yang." He finishes and brings his food to the sink. He starts washing it himself and Ga Eul smiles to herself. She'd like to think of this as payback.

--

"Is your fever gone?" there was concern in his voice and Ga Eul's insides did that stupid melting thing again. Damn, what was wrong with her?

"Yeah, I'm feeling much better." She informed him. Except for her insides reacting in some way to him, but he didn't need to know that. they have just finished washing the dishes and she had just asked him when he planned on leaving.

"I'm coming back tonight to check on you, okay? Just call if your fever comes back." He was getting ready to leave now. Ga Eul couldn't help but wonder at his words.

"You don't have to, sunbae. I'm going to be fine. Besides, don't we have a lesson tonight?" she told him.

"That's cancelled. I'll come over tonight and if you're okay, we'll go out for dinner." Woah, woah, woah. What has gotten into him? Dinner? Tonight? Ga Eul thinks the memory of him talking to a ghost last night has screwed up his thinking. Before she could even say a word of protest, he was out the door, leaving Ga Eul there to ponder on one important thing about tonight: what was she going to wear?

--

The day had gone quickly when you're worrying. Ga Eul doesn't think she even noticed the sun go down. But it had and Yi Jeong was on his way over already, he said so in his text. She couldn't say the whole day was useless, though. No, she had gotten some of the answers to her questions. For one, she has found something to wear. She was going casual, in a purple blouse and leggings. He didn't say anything about being formal so he just had to deal with her outfit. Second, she has figured out why Yi Jeong was acting different. She remembers their fight the night before, right before she got sick. They said some pretty bad things to each other and she supposed Yi Jeong just felt bad. She would be lying if she said she wasn't disappointed. Maybe for a moment there, she wanted the reason to be her…just her. But why would that happen? He was So Yi Jeong, Casanova. Ga Eul was not one of his types, and she didn't want to be. Definitely not, she was doing this for a bet, remember? Yeah, it was all for that.

The doorbell ringing woke Ga Eul up from her deep thinking. She quickly took her coat and made her way to the door. Yi Jeong was there, looking handsome in his usual outfit of expensive suit and equally expensive shoes. Ga Eul smiled in greeting.

"Let's go?" she nodded and closed the door to her house. She followed him to his car and she was surprised to see him opening the passenger's door for her. _Just because he feels bad, Ga Eul. Stop getting funny ideas. _

"Yi Jeong, you don't have to do this." he told him as soon as he has entered the car as well. Yi Jeong looked at her confusingly.

"Do what?"

"This. Being nice and caring and all. Seriously, last night's forgotten." She assured him. She wanted him to know that he could stop already.

"Well, I am sorry about that, Ga Eul yang. But…" he was cut off.

"And I'm sorry too. I said some things last night that I probably shouldn't have…"

"That's fine. But, really…"

"So you don't have to feel guilty anymore, okay? We're completely even…"

"Ga Eul yang…"

"I've apologized and you've apologized…"

"Ga Eul yang!" Ga Eul turns to him and stops talking. _Finally, _he thought.

"What?"

"I'm not doing this because I feel bad about last night. Granted, I do and I'm sincerely apologizing but that's not why I'm doing this." he told her, sincerely. Ga Eul was beyond confused now. She scrunched her nose.

"Then why?" He was dreading that question. He secretly smacked himself for even telling her the truth. He could've just gone along with her story, saying that he just wanted to make it up to her. But no, he had to open his mouth and start saying things he never planned to.

"Because…" Would he really go through with this? Since he left Ga Eul's house this morning, all he could think about was the things the ghost halmoni said. Did he really care about her in a different way? How? Is it even possible for him to feel this way for a certain girl? Much less, to little, naïve, Ga Eul yang? All his thinking resulted in one answer: Yes. And somehow that scared him more than talking to ghost.

"Because what?"

"Because…I kind of…sort of…like you." Ga Eul doesn't think she heard him right. She liked him? Liked him? How was that possible? And why was he acting all nervous? He couldn't even look at her. this was not that the Yi Jeong she knows. He finally dares to look at her. She sees something in his eyes. Sincerity?

"Sunbae…"

"Please, Ga Eul yang, don't hurt my ego too much." He couldn't believe he just confessed! He, So Yi Jeong, just confessed his feelings to Chu Ga Eul. Why would he even think she liked him back? He was everything she hated, she has stated that many times. They were complete and polar opposites and there was no way she would say…

"I sort of, kind of like you too." Wait, what? Did she just say what he thought she did? The complete shock that goes through him does not help his already black and blue Casanova image. He resists the urge to pull Ga Eul to him. _Keep your cool, Yi Jeong._

"So what do we do now?" It was Ga Eul who asks the question. He was surprised at her taking the initiative in what was about to be his first relationship. He smiled at the thought of Ga Eul being his first, real girlfriend.

"Well, I guess we're going on our first date." He starts the engine and turns on the radio, just for the feel of it.

_Happy Valentine's Night to all you lovers out there! You are listening to…_

Somewhere up above a lady was smiling down on the couple. It took her a while to get them this way; it even brought her to the point of interfering herself. But it was all worth it as she gazed upon their smiling faces. She knew from the start that these two would find their way to each other. She had told all the angels here above who were in doubt of their love story that they would. They wouldn't believe her, knowing how stubborn the two were. But now they were together, and the angels were proven wrong. What were they thinking betting against her, anyway? Of course she would be right about the two.

After all, cupid doesn't lie.


	9. Chapter 9

"Did you see what he just did? I could kick his ass for that." Geum Jan Di couldn't believe her eyes. No, she downright refused to believe her eyes. How in the world could this have happened? Just roughly two months ago Ga Eul hated Yi Jeong's guts. Now they were _dating_? What was next, the apocalypse?

"Relax, laundry girl. Yi Jeong's probably just fooling around." Jun Pyo told his girlfriend, stupidly. He got a painful smack on the head.

"With my best friend? Yeah, I don't think so." She stood up from the couch and was about to charge at Yi Jeong who was teaching Ga Eul how to play pool on the other side of the room. An arm immediately grabbed hers and stopped her.

"Now, now, Geum Jan Di. If I knew my best friend, and I do know my best friend, I'd say he'd never hurt Ga Eul." Woo Bin sat her back to the couch. Jan Di looked at him incredulously.

"So they're _serious _about each other?" asking it alone made her want cringe. Was being serious even possible for So Yi Jeong?

"I wouldn't go that far. They probably have an understanding of some sorts." Don Juan explained. Truthfully, he was just as surprised to see his Casanova best friend walk in hand in hand with Chu Ga Eul this morning. They, himself, Ji Hoo, Jan Di and Jun Pyo, had just gotten back from seeing the monkey heiress off from the airport because she had to attend to an emergency in New York. They were hanging out at the lounge when the new couple walked in, Ga Eul looking shy and innocent and Yi Jeong all proud, with their fingers intertwined. They didn't even explain to anyone what had happened, they just said their greetings and proceeded to the pool table, which is where they were now. Jan Di had looked like she had just seen Jun Pyo's mother and Jun Pyo looked the same, only he looked more like he saw his mother in a two piece swimsuit. Ji Hoo kept his cool, as usual. Woo Bin; on the other hand, couldn't even look at their joint hands properly. But he had soon realized what was happening; they couldn't possibly be serious with each other. After all, Ga Eul was smart enough to know that a relationship with Yi Jeong would just get her hurt and Yi Jeong (hopefully) was smart enough to realize that Jan Di would probably kill him if he hurt Ga Eul. So they were probably just having fun, fooling around. Yeah, that was his conclusion.

"An understanding? Ga Eul is not the type to have an 'understanding'. Especially with someone so…so…So Yi Jeong-ish." Jan Di defended her best friend. She looked back at the couple and gaped when she saw Yi Jeong pinch her nose and have her giggle girlishly. Something was seriously wrong.

"I think they're cute together." Three heads whipped around to look at the silent Ji Hoo reading a book by the single couch. Did they just hear him right? Jan Di's eyes looked like they were about to pop out.

"Cute, sunbae? Did you _finally _lose it?" The doctor just shrugged and went back to reading. The three others take this as a confirmation.

--

"Do you think they're still watching us, sunbae?" Yi Jeong turned his head slightly to the other side of the room where their friends sat. Geum Jan Di was sitting at the long couch, facing them, her elbows to her knees and looking like she would jump if he would so much as touch her. Woo Bin sat beside her, facing them as well but watching them in a more subtle manner. He pretended to toy around with his phone while really taking glances at him and Ga Eul when he thought they weren't looking. But they _always _caught him. For someone involved with the underground business, Woo Bin sure sucked at spying. Jun Pyo looked like he would rather be anywhere but there and Ji Hoo just sat there with his book, as if everything was normal. Then again, what did they expect?

"They are. Jan Di looks like she could kill me." Ga Eul had to laugh at that. Jan Di was too overprotective at times. But she did have reason to be. Ga Eul had a tendency of losing her head at times, but not now. Something about her and Yi Jeong felt…right.

"I'm sure that's not true…" Ga Eul turned her head as well and quickly ate her words. Jan Di _did_ look murderous.

"Well…what can I say? She's…something." Yi Jeong just had to smile at her cuteness. He took the tip of her nose and pinched it with his two fingers. Ga Eul frowned at him.

"Hey!" she shoved his hand away and stuck her tongue at him. He did the same and she started to giggle.

"Stop acting weird, Ga Eul yang. You're laughing for no reason." he teased. Ga Eul just scrunched her nose at him and proceeded to take the pool stick from him.

"I think I've learned enough. I am so ready to play you, sunbae." She boasted. He took another stick and positioned the cue ball. Ga Eul took the first shot and Yi Jeong laughed out loud when the stick barely touched the cue ball.

"There must be something wrong with this stick, Give me yours!" Yi Jeong laughed some more then went to stand behind her. He leaned in and placed his hand on hers.

"How 'bout I teach you again?" Ga Eul couldn't deny the shiver that went through her whole body. It was like electricity. Ga Eul made the shot with Yi Jeong's help but he still didn't move from his position.

"I want to try something." He whispered. Ga Eul's whole body immediately went tense. What was he talking about? _Please let it be decent!_

"Turn your head." He instructed. Ga Eul's hearts was beating ten times faster now. If she turned her head then their faces would be mere inches apart and…and…and….

"I'm not going to try anything funny, Ga Eul yang, I swear. Trust me." If Yi Jeong had said that before, Ga Eul would have probably laughed at his face. But that was then. She turned her head, very very slowly. And she was right, their faces were mere inches apart and she could actually feel him breathing. They stayed like that for a while until…

"Yah! So Yi Jeong!" came Jan Di's voice the sound of Woo Bin falling off his chair.

--

"Will you two just tell us what happened?" Jun Pyo demanded from his two friends. He was getting crazy himself with Jan Di's obsessive acts of protectiveness for her east friend's heart. The moment Yi Jeong was about to kiss Ga Eul she went crazy and charged at him.

"Yeah! What the hell did you to her, So Yi Jeong?" Jan Di was being held back by both Woo Bin and Ji Hoo as she accused Yi Jeong.

"Jan Di! He didn't do anything. We just…happened." Ga Eul really had no words to explain 'them'. They really did just 'happen', out of nowhere, without warning, surprising even them.

"Are you sure, Ga Eul yang? Not even his five second kill?" Woo Bin inquired. It was just impossible for the both of them to get together without some divine intervention (If only he knew.) They absolutely detested each other. Although, he had to admit, they have been spending a lot of time with each other lately. Could that be the reason for their sudden change of hearts?

"Shut up!" Yi Jeong shoved Woo Bin. He didn't want Ga Eul hearing about his Casanova ways. Although he was sure she didn't need to be told. How long have they known each other? Too long for her not to have noticed his actions. But still, he didn't want something to remind her. Woo Bin ignored him.

"Really, Ga Eul yang, I didn't take you for the type to fall for his charm at all." He teased. Ga Eul frowned at him.

"Yi Jeong sunbae," she turned her head, meeting Yi Jeong's chest. He instinctively warps an arm around her, her leaning to his chest.

"Hey, no teasing the girlfriend." If Woo Bin had been sitting, he might have fallen from his chair again. Did Yi Jeong just say girlfriend? Where had his Casanova brother gone to?

"Girlfriend?"

"Yes, girlfriend. Got any problem with that?" Yi Jeong addressed to all of them. Woo Bin got over his shock quickly and cracked a smile. The look in Yi Jeong's face was something any of them rarely saw. He seemed…sincere.

"No problem, bro. Just shocked is all. So, go ahead and tell us how you made our sweet little Ga Eul here fall madly in love with you. Or was it the other way around?" Yi Jeong opened his mouth to answer then closed it again realizing he definitely had no answer to that. Ga Eul looked up from his chest and turned to Woo Bin.

"Oh, it was definitely the other way around, Woo Bin sunbae." Yi Jeong immediately covered her mouth.

"Come on, would you believe her? She almost begged me to consider her." Ga Eul struggled from his hold. It was hard to tell if she was laughing or screaming behind Yi Jeong's hand. She tried the desperate thing and bit it. Hard.

"Ow!"

"Do you want to know what his nickname for me?" Yi Jeong covered her whole face now, drawing her near him so she would have no more escape.

"Please, like I'm mushy enough to call her anything besides her name." Ga Eul sneakily tickled his sides and ran as far from his as possible, hiding behind Jan Di, whose mood seemed to lighten an amount as they bickered.

"He calls me…"

"Yah! Ga Eul yang! Shut up!"


	10. Chapter 10

"Sunbae, can I talk to you?"

So Yi Jeong looked up from where he was sitting. He had just taken Ga Eul home because she had work the next day, and he was currently lounging on one of the couches in the F4 lounge. The rest of the F4 were playing pool by the very pool table he was teaching Ga Eul how to play a while ago. God, he was thinking about her already.

"Geum Jan Di, what is it?" Jan Di sat next to the Casanova. She really didn't know how she would start this conversation. He and her best friend had just revealed their relationship to them a while ago and though she was slightly hurt that Ga Eul didn't call her the instant she agreed to be his girlfriend, that wasn't the first thing that was bothering her. No, there was a bigger thing to deal with.

"You…and Ga Eul, how did that really happen?" she inquired. She really was curious and because Ga Eul didn't stick around long enough for her to ask, she decided to just ask Yi Jeong. But that still wasn't the big concern.

"Well, like she said, Jan Di, we really just did…_happen._" Like Ga Eul a while ago, he, too, didn't have words to explain the development of their relationship. It was all so sudden, and yet to gradual. It was if there was always something there, and yet it was all new. Crazy shit, right?

"That doesn't make sense, sunbae. How can two people just happen?" Yi Jeong shrugs. He really had no idea, but they did, and it did happen.

"Well, okay fine, but I'll find out eventually. Anyway, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about…" Jan Di never in a million years thought she'd have this kind of conversation with Yi Jeong. Sure, she figured that after G Eul's disastrous relationship with Soo Pyo, she'd have to have a serious talk with her next boyfriend, for Ga Eul's sake. But never did she imagine it would be So Yi Jeong. Never.

"You know, if you and Ga Eul didn't seem so happy a while ago, I would've talked to you sooner. No, I would have spin kicked you." Yi Jeong had to laugh at Jan Di's protectiveness. This was something the two friends had in common, their great urge to lash out (Ga Eul) or beat up (Jan Di) anyone who hurt, or intended to hurt, their best friend. In a way, Chu Ga Eul and Geum Jan Di's friendship resembled that of the F4's, and Yi Jeong had to smile at that.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't."

"You should be. Anyway, this thing you and Ga Eul have…be honest with me, sunbae, are you serious about her?" The question caught Yi Jeong off guard. He should have expected this from Jan Di, but now that the question was right in his face, he didn't know what to say. Knowing Geum Jan Di, the safe answer would be yes. But _was _he serious about her? He admits, he has been feeling something out of the ordinary for Ga Eul but the whole relationship thing happened so fast that he didn't have time to even consider this. What madeGa Eul different, really? Was it the way she dressed, much more conservative than his other girls. Or was it the way she called him 'sunbae'? Or maybe it was that gleam in her eyes that she gets when she's excited, and that fire when she's angry? Maybe it was the way his pulse races whenever she's in the same room as him. Yi Jeong bets it was the latter.

"You're taking too long to answer, sunbae. I'm on the verge of actually doing the spinning kick I wanted to do a while ago." That snapped Yi Jeong out of his thoughts. So, what was it? Was he serious about her?

"I'm not going to her, Jan Di. You can trust me on that." he answered because he knows he won't, he didn't have it in him to. If he was serious or not, he still didn't know. Casanovas didn't take overnight to change, now, did they? But he knew for sure Ga Eul wasn't like the others, and there was no way he'd break her heart.

"Why should I trust you, sunbae?" It wasn't an accusation; it was simply a question that needed to be answered. Why? Yi Jeong had to think again. The obvious reason would be because he didn't want Jan Di to kill him but that wasn't it. No, not really. He remembers the night they fought in his studio, Ga Eul's eyes filled with tears at his words. He never wanted to see that image again, especially not because of him. He didn't want her crying, ever.

"Geum Jan Di, I'm being totally out of character by saying this but…Ga Eul's not like any other girl. I'm not with her just for the fun of it. She's different…a good different." Yi Jeong doesn't know if he's convinced Jan Di. But if he did, and he breaks Jan Di's and Ga Eul's trust in the future, he'd be volunteering his own ass for kicking, for sure.

Jan Di wanted to smile at Yi Jeong's sincerity. Really, she did. She could feel that he was being honest and this thing with Ga Eul really was different for him but she couldn't help but think about one small problem, a problem that Ga Eul seemed to forget for a while. It was all just a bet, at least it was all supposed to be, and it looks like Jae Kyung unni had won.

--

Ga Eul had just finished her class and she was getting ready to leave the school when a hand covered her eyes.

"Yah!" she tried to struggle out of the stranger's hold. Oh my goodness, was she getting kidnapped? No, wait; she wasn't a kid anymore so technically it wasn't a kidnap. But this has to be something. Her heart was beating fast now. What the hell?

"Guess who." The stranger whispered in her ear. Ga Eul let herself relax at the familiar voice. She couldn't help but smile, too.

"Sunbae!" He removed his hand and she turned to him. He was all smiles before she started hitting him.

"Aish! What is it with you and hitting?" Yi Jeong tried to block her hands _and _her huge bag by with his hands. It was no use as Ga Eul hit him everywhere she could reach.

"You scared me!" she finally stopped. She frowned at him as he laughed.

"Yah, what are you laughing at?" she pouted. Yi Jeong immediately stopped as recognized that adorable power she had on him.

"No, no, no, don't get pissed. You're just really cute when you're angry." Ga Eul turned a deep shade of red at his playful words. Damn that voice!

"What are you doing here, anyway?" she asked, changing the topic. It wasn't normal for him to meet her after class. Usually, they just met up at his studio.

"What's wrong with picking up my girlfriend?" he asked with a question of his own. Ga Eul felt her breath hitch and her heart stop beating. It was that word again, that word she couldn't stop thinking about ever since he said it yesterday in front of their friends. Yi Jeong sensed her shock.

"That is what you are, right?" Ga Eul couldn't help but melt inside at the uncertainty of his voice. It was so rare to hear the Casanova this way.

"As long as I'm the only one." She told him, seriously. She has been thinking about this last night too, how everything happened so fast. Knowing Jan Di, she probably already gave him a 'talk' the moment he came back from driving her home but she still has yet to talk to Jan Di.

"You are, Ga Eul yang." He assured her. He had a hunch that the all the Casanovas of the world were ashamed of him now, considering of the number of times he's been mushy just for the past two days.

Ga Eul just nodded at him. He took her hand and led her to his car.

"Where are we going?"

"Just out to eat, Ga Eul yang." He told her, opening the passenger's door for her. She slid in and soon he was in the driver's seat too. The car that Ga Eul thought was once too small felt good to her now, like something felt right about her being there.

--

Yi Jeong took her out to a commoner's restaurant that he knew Ga Eul loved. This was where they ate after they got out of the museum after being stuck for a night. It was very different for them then, but still somewhat the same as now. He and Ga Eul's relationship were just full of contradictions, wasn't it?

"Oh!" Ga Eul almost spit out her drink as she remembered she had good news for him. Yi Jeong laughed.

"I got the promotion!" she exclaimed. Yi Jeong broke out into a huge smile.

"That's great. Looks like my patience with you paid off, huh?" he teased. He couldn't help but wonder if they were going to being less of each other now, but then he remembered they were together already so he didn't need an excuse to see her.

"_Your _patience? I was such a good student. You were the one who needed putting up with." Ga Eul stuck her tongue at him. He couldn't help but smile at her childishness. He enjoyed it when she was like this, when they were like this. It was almost as if there was no one else in the world but them. Yeah, he liked that feeling.

"You're really going to eat all that?" he gestured to her double sized burger, fries and sundae. It always amazed him how Ga Eul could eat as much as she can. For such a small girl, she sure had an appetite.

"Yah, sunbae!" she threw a scrunched up paper napkin at him and he ducked causing it to hit the back of the head of a snotty looking woman sitting behind Yi Jeong. The woman looked back and Ga Eul flushed in embarrassment. She bowed her head in apology, too embarrassed to say anything. The woman turned her head again and got up form her seat but not before looking at her and rolling her eyes. Yi Jeong got up from his ducking position, laughing so much he had his hand to his stomach. Ga Eul reached out top smack him.

"I can't believe you, sunbae! That was so…" Yi Jeong couldn't stop his laughter. Ga Eul looked like him she could kill him.

"You made me look so stupid. Yah, stop laughing…" it wasn't long before she started laughing too. The situation was funny and Yi Jeong's laugh was quite contagious. They laughed together like a bunch of idiots in a mental hospital. They enjoyed this moment until Yi Jeong felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

"Hello?" there was still traces of laughter on his voice but all of those immediately disappeared as he listened to what was being said on the other line. Ga Eul had stopped laughing too, noticing his serious state.

"I see." He says and Ga Eul goes back to eating, not wanting to be rude by listening in to his conversation. Of course she was listening, but she didn't want it to be obvious.

"Well, it's always like that right? Tell her I'm not doing it." And then he hung up. Ga Eul had just finished her food.

"Are you finished?" Ga Eul nods. He leaves a huge bill at their table and pulls Ga Eul out of the restaurant.

They enter his car but he doesn't start the engine. Ga Eul looks at him, worriedly. Who was that on the phone? What could he have possibly said to make him this angry? She doesn't remember ever seeing him this mad before. He had that burning look in his eyes, there was such intensity there that Ga Eul almost couldn't recognize him anymore. She jumps as Yi Jeong slams his fist to the wheel.

"S-sunbae…what happened? Who was that?" She couldn't _not_ ask him this.

"That was my mom's assistant…" he answers shortly. Ga Eul could sense that this isn't the first time he was faced with whatever this was.

"What did he want?" Ga Eul didn't care anymore if she was being nosy. There was something about his anger, his hidden sadness that she wanted to just to get to know. She wanted him to tell her, she wanted to help. Maybe she couldn't, she most probably couldn't, but she could just be there for him, right? She just didn't want him to feel alone.

"My mother tried to kill herself." Nothing could have prepared Ga Eul for that. She tried to hide her shock but it was impossible.

"You don't need to be surprised. This isn't anything new." That was even mind blowing. His mom tried to kill herself…usually? What was wrong? Yi Jeong could sense her discomfort. He turned to her.

"I'm sorry for sharing that with you, you didn't need to know that. I should take you home…" he entered the keys into the ignition and was about to start the engine when Ga Eul put her hand to his, stopping him.

"You don't have to deal with this, whatever this is, alone, sunbae." Yi Jeong turned to Ga Eul and he could see that she meant what she said. He wonders why she cares so much, why she thought he was worth the trouble. And then she takes his hand in hers, holds it with both of her own.

"I'm here." With that, Yi Jeong realizes what makes Ga Eul special, what makes her different from everyone else. She was real, probably the realest thing he had ever held in a long time.

Somehow, that made everything else less important.


	11. Chapter 11

Three weeks, four days and six hours. It's been three weeks, four days and six hours since their so-called 'confession', three days, four days and six hours since she agreed (somewhat) to be his girlfriend and he has had the best three weeks, four days and six hours of his life. Not that, you know, he was counting or anything.

So today he was going to see her, just like every other day of those three weeks, four days and six hours. He has to admit, he never thought he'd have _that_ much fun with Ga Eul. Not that he used to think about that a lot before they were together, err, no…but because he always found Ga Eul just…well, Ga Eul, the naïve, sometimes even, prudish best friend of Geum Jan Di.

But, boy was he wrong.

In the last three weeks, four days and six hours (yeah, he has to stop mentioning that), they have seen four movies in a span of one theater trip…

"_I can't decide what to watch, sunbae." Ga Eul pouted as they both stared at the currently showing films at the movie theater._

"_Well, I am not going to sit there for two hours and watch a chick flick, Ga Eul yang." He tells her as he notices her staring a second longer at the chick flick than she did in the other movies._

"_But I've been waiting for that for weeks!" she whines as she looks back on the chart. Okay so her chick flick was out of the question because of 'Mr. I'm-too-macho-for-chick-flicks'._

"_We could see that new slasher film." He tells her. He and the boys used to sneak in slasher movies in their movie theaters at home when they were kids. He would have just brought Ga Eul to their home theater but she insisted on the public one because it was more 'date-like'. She was such a country bumpkin._

"_No, no! No slasher movies for me, okay? Unlike some people, I don't have security guards at home to beat up possible mass murderers." Yi Jeong frowns at her comment._

"_I would never let anything happen to you." He tells her seriously. Ga Eul laughs._

"_I'm kidding, sunbae. But, seriously, no slasher movies, please." They both stare at the movies again. What in the world could they possibly agree on?_

"_The comedy!"_

"_The action film!"_

"_Oh come on sunbae, doesn't that poster look too…violent?" _

"_And didn't the trailer for that look overly corny?"_

_They glared at each other. They were never going to agree on anything! She wanted romance, he wanted horror, she wanted comedy, he wanted action. There was no going around this!_

"_What if…what if we watch all four films?" he suggests and Ga Eul looks at him strangely._

"_I am not going to let you pay for all four films, sunbae…" Yi Jeong smirked at her. She wanted this to be a commoner kind of date? Well, he'd show her._

"_And you call me too sheltered…Ga Eul yang, you do know we can just move from theater to theater right? They only have one counter and that's here, outside." Ga Eul's eyes brightened up at his words. She didn't even think about that. Well, she sure did put all country bumpkins to shame._

"_Who knew who had it in you, sunbae? You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you'd be a great commoner." Yi Jeong looked scandalized at her words. A good commoner? Him? Psh. His skin was solely for expensive soap. Ga Eul laughed at his expression, he looked like someone just told him he had uneven ears._

"_I take that back, you brat." Ga Eul stuck her tongue at him and led him inside the theater. Yi Jeong smirked at their intertwined fingers. She didn't know it but that was the first time that she had grabbed his hand first._

They had ridden all the rides in an amusement park…

"_About that rollercoaster, Ga Eul yang…are you sure? You're not scared?" Ga Eul laughed at his question. He would try to shrug this off as looking out for her but she knew better._

"_I'm fine, sunbae, roller coasters don't scare me. But if you're too scared to get on it, then…" Yi Jeong didn't even let her finish. No way was he going to be dubbed as a coward by tiny Ga Eul yang._

"_Let's go." _

_Ga Eul didn't even know how to describe Yi Jeong throughout the ride. Gone was the cool and composed Casanova, in was the eye closing, hand gripping cutie pie that he was. She happened to mention this to him as they got out._

"_Cutie pie? Please, Ga Eul yang. I just didn't want you to feel like you were the only one scared." He defended himself kind of pathetically._

"_Sunbae, I had my eyes open the whole time, I even put my hands up for a while there while, you know, you weren't gripping it tightly." She smirked._

"_Oh."_

They even did that corny couple thing where they wore identical rings just to have everyone know they were together. It didn't work though as he still sometimes sees random punks hanging around her while she's waiting for him outside school. Ha, as if they could hold a candle against him.

But the biggest, probably the most important thing she did for him in the last three weeks, four days and six hours was when she insisted they visit his mother at the hospital. He didn't want to, at first. Of course he didn't, he hated seeing her that way but his mother had personally asked for him and that was all it took for Ga Eul to pout her way into getting him to do it. He did; of course, he was powerless tot hat pout.

_Yi Jeong walked slowly through the hospital halls, Ga Eul in one hand and his other on his pocket. He was nervous as hell. Ga Eul felt his hand shaking and so she rubbed it with her thumb soothingly._

"_You're going to be fine, sunbae." She told him, giving him a smile that was bound to bring up anyone's spirit._

"_Thank you, Ga Eul yang…really, you don't…you don't how much this means to me, you being here." He tells her. They stop right in front of his mother's room and she gives him that smile again. He was going to be fine, it seemed to tell him. They were going to be fine._

And fine they were. It was weird, honestly. He never thought so much in him could change in such little time.

All in three weeks, four days and six hours.

--

Ga Eul bounced happily to her classroom. She was way too early for her afternoon class with the kids but she didn't mind, she wanted to start work immediately. She doesn't remember being this jumpy in so long. It was like a rush to her, him being hers. _Hers, _yeah she liked the sound of that.

"Boo!" a voice surprised her as she entered the room. She looked to her side to see a beautiful heiress she hasn't seen in almost a month.

"Jae Kyung unnie! You're back!" she exclaimed as they went in for a hug. Jae Kyung smiled brightly at her surprise.

"Of course! Jan Di's wedding is in a week, isn't it? I couldn't let you deal with a pre-wedding Jan Di." Ga Eul laughed at her older friend. She had missed her.

"Somehow, I don't think Jan Di would be like normal brides." Because, really, who could imagine Jan Di being all cold feet? Certainly not her oldest, bestest friend in the world.

"Well, yeah, but you'll never know. Anyway, how have you been?" the heiress asked her younger friend. She has always found Ga Eul fascinating in a naïve kind of way. She liked her innocence, something that was rare to find in girls in their world. Maybe that's why Yi Jeong was so drawn to her even if, you know, he never admitted it.

"I've been…so great." Jae Kyung raises her eyebrows at Ga Eul. She has that far out look on her face. Something must have happened.

"What happened to you?" she asks but before Ga Eul even answers, Jae Kyung remembers a very important talk she and Ga Eul had before she left.

"How is our bet, by the way?" Ga Eul looks at her strangely.

"Our bet, Ga Eul! Did I win already? Is Yi Jeong head over heels for you now?"

On the other side of the door, Yi Jeong dropped the purple flower he had on his hand. On the other side of the door, a heart broke.

He didn't even wait for Ga Eul's answer as he stormed out of the school, leaving no trace of his presence except that single flower that now lay on there on the floor, useless.


	12. Chapter 12

Ga Eul skipped happily down the road as she made her way to Yi Jeong's studio. Today had been a good a day for her and the only thing missing to make this day completely perfect was her boyfriend. It was still weird for her to be referring to him as that but she was getting used to it. And she liked getting used to it.

The fact that Yi Jeong didn't meet up with her after her class bothered a little bit. It was unusual of him to not communicate with her after their day's activities. But she set it aside, maybe he was just busy. He's been putting off too much work these past few weeks for their dates, anyway. So she decided she'd just visit him while he was working at his studio. She brought Chinese take out too just in case he was hungry.

She didn't even bother to knock when she arrived. Why would she? She has been coming down here ever since they started their lessons and soon after that when they decided teacher-student wasn't really the relationship they wanted. Ah, their pottery lessons days. It seemed so long ago when it hasn't even been two months. She remembered the awkwardness of having to ask him for lessons all for the bet. _The bet…_Jae Kyung had brought it up to her a few hours ago. But it wasn't a bet anymore; it hasn't been a bet in a long time.

The studio was empty when entered. She looked around and saw no sign of Yi Jeong ever being here today. She wondered for a while if he mentioned anything about going out today but she couldn't think of any occurrence. Right at that time, her phone rang. _That must be him already._

"Sunbae?" she answered without bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Ga Eul yang, it's me." came a voice that was no Yi Jeong's. Ga Eul held in a disappointed sigh. She didn't want to seem rude.

"Oh, Woo Bin sunbae, what is it?" she asked as politely as she could. She took a seat on one of the chairs inside and leaned back.

"Do you know where Yi Jeong is?" Ga Eul frowned at the question. Even his friends didn't know where he was?

"No, I don't. He's not with you guys?" she worriedly asked. Where could he be that's so important that he didn't have the time to tell Woo Bin? That was very unusual of him.

"He's supposed to be. He told us he'll meet us after seeing you here in the Jun Pyo's house but he never came. So we assumed he was still with you." Ga Eul's heartbeat came faster and faster now. He never came for her, either.

"He didn't…he didn't come to see me. Are you sure that what was he said?" She was trying to calm herself down now. There was no way Yi Jeong was in some kind of trouble, he probably had bodyguards trailing him all the time. Yeah, he just probably forgot to mention his whereabouts to anyone.

"I'm pretty sure. So do you have any idea on where he might be?" Ga Eul wracked her brains out again of the last few days. But Yi Jeong never mentioned anything out of the ordinary to her. She sighed and looked around the studio, childishly hoping he'd come out. Of course he didn't. Something on the counter caught her eye, though. She walked towards it, keeping the phone to her ear. It was an opened envelope on top of the stack of unopened ones. She knew that these were the stack of parties or club opening invitations that he got daily. He rarely went out at night these past few weeks which was why these envelopes were unopened. Except for this one, the one she held in her hands. She looked at the return address on the back of the envelope. Instead, she found the name of the new club that just opened in the city.

"I think I do. Can you pick me up? I'm at his studio." she said to the phone before hanging up. She really shouldn't be worried; Yi Jeong partied all the time before. Before her, that is. She exited the studio to wait for Woo Bin outside and tried to block out any negative thoughts about tonight. He was fine; they were going to be fine.

--

The horrible party music filled Ga Eul's ears as they entered the club. Thankfully, all the F4 members got an invite so she and Woo Bin had no problem getting in. Ga Eul looked around the place and felt herself getting dizzy from all the lights, this was so not her scene. Woo Bin spotted the VIP room and lead Ga Eul inside. There were only few people here and Ga Eul felt thankful for the mellow atmosphere. She collapsed on one of the couches and looked up at Woo Bin.

"Do you think he's here?" she asked in a worried tone. There was no trace of him downstairs from what she was able to see but the club was huge so he could be anywhere.

"I can't be sure, Ga Eul yang. What do you think he'd be doing here, though?" he asked back. Ga Eul really had no idea. It felt weird, this did. She was his girlfriend, wasn't she supposed to know these things? Why the sudden shutting out?

"I don't know." Woo Bin noticed the worried look on Ga Eul's face. He sat down next to her.

"Don't worry yourself too much. This is nothing, I promise." Somehow, Ga Eul didn't feel any better. There was nothing wrong with Yi Jeong attending this thing, but why couldn't they contact him? Why didn't he tell them he was going out? That was the weird part, that what was she was worried about.

"I guess…" was all she could mutter.

The glass door opened as the room was filled with a female's drunken laughter. The pair sitting on the couch looked that way. A man just entered with two girls on both arms. The girls were obviously out of it as they couldn't even walk a straight line. The man had his head down as he was trying to stifle laughter.

"They're having a good time." Woo Bin commented then looked back to his phone. He was trying to call Yi Jeong again.

Just then, a familiar ringtone reached Ga Eul's ears and she looked back on the trio who just entered the room. The man with the two girls looked up and fished his phone out of his pocket. Ga Eul felt her heart break into tiny little pieces as she got a glimpse of the man's face.

_Yi Jeong sunbae…_

Ga Eul's head was in a daze. She couldn't remember where she was, who she was with, all she knew was that she needed to get out of there. The sight of Yi Jeong enjoying himself with random whores, while drinking was too much for her. She stood up hurried out of the room, all the while looking down so Yi Jeong wouldn't recognize her. She once again walked through the crowd of part people and she could faintly hear Woo Bin calling for her. But she couldn't look back, or else she would break down. She had to continue moving, so she did. All the way to the exit door where a cab immediately pulled up for her.

--

The comfort of her home did nothing for the sorrow Ga Eul felt. By the time she got in, she was as numb as someone who had just been showered with ice cold water. She couldn't feel anything, not even the warmth of her pillows as she descended on her bed and fell into a dreamless sleep. When you sleep with a broken heart, they say waking would be even much worse. No one needed to tell her that, Ga Eul already knew tomorrow was going to be hell for her.

_I thought too soon,_ Ga Eul thought as she stared at the man on her door. She didn't have to wait for tomorrow for the hell she was in for. The devil himself was right there outside, piss drunk.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded with a straight face. He didn't deserve to see her tears.

"Tell me all about it, Ga Eul yang…" he said with as much coldness as Ga Eul felt. She could smell the women and alcohol in his voice.

"What are you talking about?" she eyed him. What was his deal? He goes around cheating on her and now he's here talking non-sense?

"Tell me all about the bet, Ga Eul yang. I want to know."

Just when Ga Eul thought her world was already shattered, it came up again and shattered for the second time that night.


End file.
